Love Story
by hayleemay123
Summary: this is my first story to ever publish so forgive me if you dont like it. It is the story of Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner. It includes many other characters too.....hope you enjoy it please review so i can learn from mistakes hope you enjoy it
1. Chapter 1

**Love Story -(The Story of Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner)**

_Not a true story and not a real couple but I wish 3 :)_

**Chapter 1 - Taylor and Taylor Meet**

Director:Taylor,can you stand right here please (he points to a spot on the stage)

(Taylor Swift stands where she is told)

Director:Ok places everyone....... and action!

(Taylor Swift starts performing should've said no music video)

Director: Ok Cut! Taylor,Sweetie your doing great but i guess you need to act a little more.....

Taylor:P'd Off?

Director: Yes! (smiles) I mean think of it this way you wrote this song because a boy has broken your heart by cheating on you.....you need to be so angry that you could explode.

Taylor:(smiles) Gotcha I will definately work on it (laughs)

Director:Ok everyone thats it for today we will pick up where we left off tomorrow.

(Taylor puts down her guitar and goes to her dressing room where she finds Selena Gomez)

Selena: Hey Taylor!!! Oh my gosh you were awesome!

Taylor: Thanks Sel (looks down sadly)

Selena: Still thinking about Joe?

Taylor:Yes! ugh I'm trying to let it go but I cant i mean how do you just cheat on someone and then break up with them over the phone?!?

Selena: I dunno Tay but it will be ok (smiles encouragingly)

Taylor:Ok Im just gonna stop thinking about him (looks up and tries to look happy)

Selena:Hey I know what might cheer you up :)

Taylor: What?

Selena:Well my friend Taylor Lautner invited me and Demi over to the set of New Moon to hang out......he said we could invite another friend if we wanted to....wanna come?

Taylor:Sure....I loved twilight and It will help me get my mind off of everything.

Selena:Great lets go (Both get in Selena's Car and drive to Demi's House)

(Selena goes and knocks on the door)

Demi:Hey Sel!...Hey Tay,are you coming with us?! (smiles excitedly)

Taylor: Yea Im excited (Smiles)

Demi:Me too lol Lets Go

(They arrive at the set in the middle of shooting)

Director: Ok everyone that's it for today see you next week!

(Taylor L. walks over to get a drink of water)

Selena: Hey Taylor !

Taylor L:Oh hey guys (smiles) I forgot you were coming.

Demi:I can't wait for the movie .. that was awesome.

Taylor L: Thanks (laughs then looks at Taylor S.).... Oh your Taylor Swift right?

Taylor S: Yea (giggles)

Selena:hey Demi do you wanna go talk to Rob and Kristen? (nudges her)

Demi: Sure Selena (laughs).....we will leave you two alone(giggles).

Taylor S: Guys!......(looks down and blushes) So.......

Taylor L: (grins) so......your friends with Selena and Demi?

Taylor S: yea (smiles) we met at an award show....and have been friends ever since.

Taylor L: cool...............well I was about to go get some lunch wanna come?

Taylor S: Really? (shocked)

Taylor L: (chuckles) yea....if you want to.

Taylor S: Yea sure (smiles)

(both taylors go get in Taylor L's car and drive away)

If you enjoyed this chapter stay tuned for Chapter two to see what happens........


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Story-(The Story of Taylor Swift and Taylor Lautner) continued....**

**Chapter 2 - The First Date**

(Taylor S. and Taylor L. get to the restaraunt)

(Taylor L. gets out of car and opens door for Taylor S.)

(They get to the host podium)

Hostess: Hi how many are with you today (smiling cheerfully)?

Taylor L.- just us (smiles)

(the hostess takes them to a small table)

Taylor L.- so........did you like new moon.....well the part that you saw?

Taylor S.-yea!....I loved it ...i cant wait to actually see it.

Taylor L.- will you promise me something? (smiles)

Taylor S.-anything (smiles)

Taylor L.-will you come to the premiere with me? (smiles)

Taylor S.-ARE YOU SERIOUS ?!? OF COURSE!!! (smiles huge)

Taylor L.-(chuckles) good...........so what do you want to eat?

Taylor S.-umm.....well the chicken sandwich looks good but oh it's expensive.....ill just have the fish sticks

TaylorL.- Taylor....get what you want.....im paying

Taylor S.-but i dont want you to spend alot of money on me

Taylor L.- Well im getting you the chicken sandwich whether you like it or not (smiles crookedly)

Taylor S.- fine (smiles embarassed)

Waiter-Hello are you ready to order?

Taylor L.-Yea two chicken sandwiches and i want a sweet tea please.

Taylor S.-I want a sweet tea also (giggles)

(Taylor Swift's phone rings)

Caller-Come to my house NOW!!!!

To Be Continued........please send reviews


End file.
